


Mindblowing

by eddie_my_love



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_my_love/pseuds/eddie_my_love
Summary: SPOILER ALERT for episode 7 of I Am Not Okay With This. This is a scene from season 1 episode 7. Sydney just wanted to have a normal school dance experience with her best friend (and crush) Dina. But when Brad decides to expose Sydney in front of the whole school, things get messy. TW: d-slur
Kudos: 24





	Mindblowing

“I didn’t… not like it. So you know.”  
Sydney looked at Dina, her heart suddenly beating faster. Did Dina just say what she thinks she said? Dina looked nervous, her arms draped over Sydney’s shoulders, staring into her eyes. And for a moment, Sydney could nearly feel their hearts beating in sync.  
“Oh,” Sydney said, her lips curving up into a grin. “Okay.”  
“So…” Dina said softly. She smiled slightly. Sydney didn’t know what to think. Thoughts whirled around her head like beetles on the surface of a pond. But before she could even begin to comprehend what Dina had just said, the microphone squealed and the two girls looked toward the noise.  
“Alright ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention. Stop talking, look up here please.”  
Dina let her arms fall and put her hands behind her back. I removed my hands from her waist.  
“It is my privilege to introduce your homecoming king and queen, Jeff Butters and Julie Frasheski!”  
The students applauded and cheered. Sydney looked up at Dina for a moment.  
“What up Westinghouse!” Jeff Butters yelled into the microphone. “Yeah! Where my boys at? Woo!” This was met with more cheers from the crowd.  
“Where do I begin?” Jeff started. The crowd quieted. “I wanna thank my mom, for meeting my da-”  
Someone swooped in and snatched the microphone. Someone wearing a red letterman's jacket.  
“LISTEN UP.”  
The microphone screeched.  
“Brad, you can’t do that-”  
“Give me a second,” Brad yelled, clutching the mic in one fist. “GIVE ME A SECOND!” he yelled again, shoving the teacher back forcefully. The crowd murmured. Sydney and Dina looked at each other. The microphone screamed again, a high pitched wail. Brad surveyed the crowd, his eyes scanning, searching.  
“I would like to take a moment,” he slurred slightly, “to talk about something very important that affects everyone here. Sydney Novak!”  
Sydney’s stomach plummeted. Oh, fuck. This was not happening right now.  
“Hey Sydney,” Brad called out. “Raise your hand. Give a wave so everybody can see you.”  
Multiple people turned to look at Sydney.  
“You see, what a lot of people don’t know about Sydney here,” Brad said into the mic. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Sydney’s diary. He held it up. “She is one hell of a writer.”  
Oh fuck oh FUCK!  
“What is he talking about?” Dina whispered. Sydney didn’t reply. Brad jumped off the stage and swayed drunkenly.  
“You know, it’s… it’s funny. Because everyone is so fast to call me an asshole,” Brad made his way closer to Sydney and Dina. “But while I was downstairs banging Jenny Tuffield at Ricky’s,”  
There were gasps and whoops from the crowd.  
“Guess what Sydney was doing upstairs.”  
Leaning in, their breath mingling. Sydney pressing her soft lips to Dina’s, letting her eyes flutter shut.  
“She was kissing my girlfriend.”  
The crowd gasped and murmured.  
Dina pulling away, Dina sitting up.  
“Now, don’t get me wrong, chicks get drunk, they make out sometimes, and I’m all for it. But. Being a full on dyke?”  
Stop, no, please stop.  
“That’s a whole other ball game.”  
Tears welled in Sydney’s eyes.  
“I mean, Syd is fucking in love with Dina,” Brad said, flipping through the diary.  
Dina dabbing the cherry chapstick onto Sydney’s rose tinted lips.  
“Page after page, It’s absolutely pathetic.”  
“Oh, shut up Brad.” Dina spat out angrily, her voice dripping with hatred. Brad chuckled darkly.  
“And, my god, don’t even get me started with the daddy issues on this one. Everyone in her life thinks that she’s a piece of shit. And I mean everyone,” Brad laughed.  
He’s right. Mom, Goob, Stanley… Dina.  
“Hey man, leave her alone!” Stanley said loudly, walking up to Brad. Without hesitation, Brad swung his arm and punched Stanley in the face as hard as he could. There were gasps from the crowd. Stanley stumbled and collapsed on the ground.  
Brad looked back at Sydney. His eyes blazed. When he spoke, his voice was dangerous and low. It rang loud and clear across the gym. “But that is not even the weirdest thing about Sydney.”  
The tears began spilling down her cheeks, and Sydney quickly wiped them away. Shut up, she thought.  
“Novak”  
The wall cracking. Brad’s nosebleed. The bathroom stall shaking forcefully. The groceries lining the shelves at the supermarket flying to the ground. The bowling balls hurling themselves past Stanley Barber’s head. The items on her desk floating in the air. The rock she threw outside the brick building knocking back a sign and sending it tumbling backwards. Her juice carton shaking. The lights flickering in the library. The trees, oh god, the circle of trees.  
Shut up, just shut up.  
“Get this,” Brad continued. “Sydney claims that she has-”  
SHUT UP!  
Brad’s head burst like a balloon popping. There was blood, so much blood, spurting and spilling from his neck where his head used to be. Staining his letterman’s jacket. Brad’s body teetered, then fell to its knees and slammed its chest into the ground. It sprayed a sickening amount of blood across the floor and was still.  
FUCK.


End file.
